1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and consists particularly in a novel carburetor construction for supplying two liquids, such as gasoline and a non-gasoline substance such a methanol, water or the like, to the engine.
2. The Prior Art
In the prior art, means for introducing two liquids, such as gasoline and some other substance to an engine, have usually required blending of the liquids prior to introduction to the engine. Such blending, for example, of methanol and gasoline, lowers the boiling point of the gasoline and thereby causes vapor lock in the fuel pump at lower temperatures than would be the case with gasoline by itself. Other types of liquid substances cannot be satisfactorily mixed with gasoline. Examples in the prior art of carburetors arranged to introduce a hydrocarbon fuel such as gasoline and another liquid substance into an engine have attempted to blend the gasoline and other liquid substances as liquids, as described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,518,657 and 2,611,593. None has introduced the separate liquids individually into the primary Venturi and there vaporized them and blended the vapors. None of the prior art of which I am aware provides for idling and starting solely on gasoline, with the other liquid substance introduced automatically only under normal operating conditions.